Lucemon
|-|Base= |-|Falldown/Chaos Mode= |-|Satan/Shadowlord Mode= |-|Larva= Summary Lucemon is a villain from Digimon Frontier and Digimon video games. He seeks to destroy and recreate the Digital World in his own image. He was once a bringer of order and harmony when the Digital World was still chaotic, but later rebelled against the governors of the Digital World, resulting in his fall from grace. Despite being a Rookie Level Digimon, its power rivals and even exceeds Mega Level Digimon. It is truly a forced to be reckoned with after he evolves into his Falldown/Chaos Mode, in which he is one the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing the Sin of Pride. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely higher | 3-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Lucemon | Falldown/Chaos Mode | Satan/Shadowlord Mode | Lucemon Larva Origin: Digimon Gender: Androgynous but presumed male in the translations Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Data-type Angel Digimon | Ultimate-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon | Mega-level Virus-Type Demon God Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Can create and control the movements of celestial bodies, Flight, Data Assimilation | Darkness Manipulation, Limited Probability Control, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant | Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Can tear through dimensional walls, his presence wreaks havoc on electronics, If destroyed his body can be reformed from the data of its victims with enough time, but can also be recreated from a human and the Code-Key of Pride. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level '''(It is stated to be able to fire syzygies at opponents casually and his Grand Cross attack fires several planetoids at the very least, casually one-shot LordKnightmon and Dynasmon) | '''Universe level (Superior to Barbamon, who can release all of the energy in the Dark Area, a spatial distortion as large as the Digital World itself, as a high-temperature burst, Lucemon is also said to rival God in power) | Universe level+ (Contended with Susanoomon, who is designed to reset the entire Digital World in times of crisis and absorbed so much data that space was reduced to a blank white, data within the Digital World also contains the time in which it was processed) | Universe level+ (Pierced the armor of a complete Susanoomon) Speed: FTL (Can easily hit EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon) | FTL+ (Can blitz EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon) | FTL+ (Caught Susanoomon off guard) Lifting Strength: Class Y (can wrestle with Susanoomon) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class NJ (Can fire planetoids and easily defeated both KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon) | At least XJ Class, probably Universe level (Casually smashed a moon by plunging both KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon into it and fought Susanoomon in hand to hand combat) Durability: At least Large Planet level '''(Easily brushed off the attacks of KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, is superior to Seraphimon and the progenitor of its powers, defeated all but two of the Ancient Legendary Warriors) | '''Universe level (Once again shrugged off all of the attacks of the Digidestined and was only felled by the power of Susanoomon) | At least Universe level+ (Attacks usually pass through its form, but can be destroyed by cosmic forces, can handle the absorption of all of the data in the Digital World) | Unknown (It is protected by an extremely durable black shield called Gehenna that resisted even Susanoomon's attacks but was felled by the ten Legendary Warriors after it left Gehenna in a last ditch attempt at victory) Stamina: Never showed any signs of tiring. Range: At least Planetary (Throws celestial bodies with ease) | Universal in Shadowlord Mode (Began absorbing all of the data in the Digital World until there was not even space left) Standard Equipment: None notable | Gehenna in Larva Form, a durable black sphere that guards the much more vulnerable Lucemon Larva while it controls its Shadowlord Form Intelligence: Extremely manipulative and crafty, enacted a successful scheme to defeat or control the three Celestial Digimon (who are facets of his powers) and would have succeeded in absorbing the Digital World if not for the intervention of Susanoomon, as he grows more powerful his rational judgment is clouded by his vanity as the Demon Lord of Pride. Weaknesses: If Lucemon Larva is knocked out of the sphere that Lucemon Satan Mode carries Lucemon Satan Mode will go wild, Larva is much more vulnerable and limited than other forms, Rational judgment can be clouded by its vanity Feats: Casually defeated the DigiDestined until they merged into Susanoomon, In Digimon Savers: Last Mission was going to force entirety of the Human World and Digital World into the Dark Area (the place where every piece of destroyed data goes since the origin of the Digital World) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''For Lucemon: Grand Cross: Fires ten super heated orbs in a cruciform syzygy. Divine Feat: Creates a great sword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. Lucemon Falldown Mode Paradise Lost: After punching a target repeatedly he kicks his foe into the air. He then flies up to meet his opponent and pile-drivers them into the ground with groundbreaking force. Dead or Alive/Ultimate Sacrifice: It uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the target in two rotating spheres. It explodes moments later, either killing whoever is trapped inside or badly wounding them. (It's possible for a fused person to escape this attack by defusing) For Lucemon Satan Mode: Purgatorial Flame: Spits out a flames from his mouth. Divine Atonement: It emits devastating beams of annihilation from the crests of the Demon Lords it bears on its wings Wrath of Satan: Fires destructive blasts from the orb he carries. For Lucemon Larva: Protect: Fires a concentrated beam to pierce opponent. Can also be used at point blank range. The orb that Lucemon Satan Mode carries, known as Gehenna, is able to nullify most attacks (it took a complete Susanoomon to break into it). It protects Lucemon Larva which acts as the brain to Lucemon Satan Mode which possesses no sentient mind of it's own. If Lucemon Larva is removed from the orb Satan Mode will be reduced to attacking randomly. Key: ''' '''Lucemon | Lucemon Falldown Mode | Lucemon Satan Mode | Lucemon Larva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Beerus Beerus' profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2